


Yellow

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Pretty [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Changbin is a good friend, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nail Polish, Secret Crush, changjin is crushing but not together, established jeonglix, everyone except changbin and jeongin is mentioned, jeonglix is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Changbin paints Jeongin's nails.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like,, a month ago and its trash but lets fuckn gooo  
> also idk why Ive posted so much recently I thought I wouldn't post much on break cause I just finished a 8 page essay on nonbinary rep in media (which was headache inducing, I hated it and I still have to do more work related to this when I go back) the day break started so I was kinda,, not in the mood but then like the day after I was all for writing again so idk what happened im happy tho  
> third day in a row posting tho damn  
> sidenote!! this is loosely based on me and my unreasonably long nails and how I cant paint them for fuckn shit but I always want to and im sad I cant so sometimes my friend does it (not really anymore cause we aint close now but w/e) so this is like,, dumb and me just using jeongin to write abt my shit tbh lol but this entire series basically is

Jeongin's nails were unreasonably long. That's just how they always had been and that's how he always liked them.

No matter many times Jeongin broke them painfully or their friends complained about getting scratched, they refused to cut them. Who cares if they cause more harm than good? They looked nice if you asked them, especially when they were freshly painted.

"What color do you want, Innie?" Changbin called from his closet, rummaging through a plastic container of nail care things. He would hold up a nail polish bottle every few seconds before shaking his head and placing it back inside the bucket carefully.

The boy didn't paint his own nails often, but he had learned how to do them from his older sister. Once Jeongin found out they had been ecstatic. It started with them coming over every couple of months to get them done and slowly turned into coming over almost twice a month now just to get their nails done by Changbin. Though Jeongin loved having painted nails they could never do them well themselves and after years of stealing their mothers polish- and somehow ruining their sheets in the process _every damn time_ \- they had given up.

"I don't care! Just get something you think would look nice on me!" Jeongin yelled back from where they laid on Changbin's bed, sending Felix another Snapchat of their double chin with a reminder to get them some chocolate milk for when they meet up later with Chan and Minho.

As they sent the message, Changbin emerged from the closet with two colors in his left hand and one in his right. He slid the closet door closed with his foot, his hoodie almost getting stuck on his knee causing him to stumble forward, nearly running into his laundry basket. Jeongin snorted, putting their phone to the side and sitting up.

"Who's hoodie is that? It's huge." They said, grinning up at the boy as he sat down in front of him. Between them was an upside down metal tea tray that Changbin had taken from the kitchen ages ago when he first started painting the younger's nails and it had ended up staying in his room from then on.

Changbin blushed lightly, placing the three bottles of polish down on the tray before him. Black, yellow and white.

"It's Hyunjin's. It's pretty big on him too so it's a bit...hazardous," He trailed off. Jeongin laughed, covering their mouth with the back of their hand.

"I can tell! You nearly busted your ass on a plastic laundry basket back there!"

Changbin rolls his eyes, slapping the younger's knee before grabbing their left hand and tugging it out of their lap, "C'mon loser. I want to do a design and we have a time limit here." He said, placing their had onto the tray's cold surface. Jeongin squealed upon feeling it, pulling back their hand to cradle it.

Changbin laughed, "Dramatic much? Put your hand back there, pussy." He grabbed the yellow bottle, slapping it against his palm repeatedly. Jeongin whined, but put their hand back down. Changbin placed the polish back onto the tray, cap twisted open now but still on top of the bottle.

"So, how was your day? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Changbin smiles at the other, grabbing their hand and spreading their fingers across his fist so he could finally start painting them. He made a little _tsk_ sound as he looked over their nails, grabbing their pinkie and shaking his head. Broken.

"Shit, now I have to cut and file these..." He sighs, standing up and going back to the closet to find the clippers and file in the bucket.

"Okay, one, you literally saw me this morning when we walked to school so stop that shit. Two, that nail breaking was not my fault, Seungmin couldn't get his jacket to zip so I tried helping and it got caught and broke," Jeongin said, shrugging. Changbin laughs lightly, nodding.

"Still technically your fault." He said, walking back to the bed with both items in his left hand. He dropped onto the bed, one leg tucked under the other which hung off the bed.

"Whatever..." Jeongin huffed, slapping their hand against the boy's knee, "C'mon, c'mon, let's get this done already."

Changbin smiled softly, grabbing their hand in his left hand and the clippers in his right.

They talked loudly about their day's, Jeongin rambling on about their shitty math teacher and Changbin adding his own stories from when he had her as a teacher. He worked quickly on Jeongin's nails, only occasionally stopping to remind the younger to be careful with the wet ones they kept waving around wildly as they talked.

By the time Changbin was finished they only had twenty minutes to get to Chan's house, but neither really cared if they were late. Changbin had designed a little bee on their left middle finger and a sunflower on their right one and though they weren't the best looking things, Jeongin was happy.


End file.
